The present invention relates to a drill hammer.
More particularly, it relates to a drill hammer which has a housing and a motor accommodated in the housing and transmitting its torque via a gear unit to a rotary drive sleeve and to a tool holder, and a switch is provided for switching from drilling operation to chisel operation and vice versa. A drill hammer which can be switched from drill operation to chisel operation is already known from EP 318 480 B2, but its switching device is not synchronized. This means that switching cannot be carried out with only one hand at the switch grip when the toothings to be engaged are positioned in such a way that one tooth faces another. Further, the switching sleeve is a difficult part to manufacture and is produced by precision casting with broached toothings, internal grinding, and hardening of the entire part.